Twist of Fate
by Konpachi
Summary: semi-hiatus
1. Chapter 1  When it rains, it pours

Twist of fate

**Summary: **

Fate certainly is an imaginative fellow. It interweaves the intricacies of our existence, testing our resolve by throwing in two unfortunate accidents, and thickens the plot by mixing in mistaken identities. Don't you just want to give him a nice resounding knock in the head sometimes?

**Main Pairing**: Sasuke and Hinata

**Secondary**: Sakura and Naruto

**Disclaimer: **

Of course, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I would also like to add that this story was inspired by the historical novel 'Until You' by Judith McNaught. :)

* * *

**I. When it rains, it pours.**

Propped upon a mountain of soft pillows amid rumpled bed linens, Karin surveyed his smooth, muscular torso with an appreciative smile as Sasuke Uchiha shrugged into a white long sleeve shirt he'd tossed uncaringly over the foot of the bed last night.

"Are we still attending Shikamaru's inauguration party next week?" she purred as she lifted up on an elbow and pulled a sheet to her breasts.

Sasuke glanced at her as he picked up his necktie. "Of course." Turning to the mirror above the fireplace, he met her intense gaze as his fingers deftly made its way with the fine black silk in a series of wraps and folds. "Why do you need to ask?"

With a sigh, Karin rolled onto her side, hiding her face from Sasuke's eyes. "I heard from the grapevine that Kin Tsuchi is coming next week, and I also gathered that you're finally going to make her the offer she and her father have long been waiting for."

"Is that what the gossip columns are saying? Evidently, you skim the lurid Icha Icha tabloid as a guilty pleasure. I always thought you're the wall street journal type." Sasuke said casually, but he lifted his eyebrows slightly, a gesture that effectively conveys his displeasure at her for bringing up a topic that he clearly felt was none of her concern.

Karin noted the silent warning from his tone but pushed the topic nonetheless. "We've been on this thing for several years, and in the past, I've been hearing a lot of gossips about you- " she paused and giggled before continuing. "Not only from the columns of the lurid Icha icha tabloid, but from our associates as well, -getting engaged with one aspiring female or another, and until now, I never asked you to confirm or deny any of them.

Without answering, Sasuke turned from the mirror and picked up his jacket from the velvet sofa. He shoved his arms into the sleeves and walked over to the side of the bed. Standing there, he directed his attention to the woman in it.

Karin is a business associate during the day, a wickedly delectable playmate during the night. Theirs was an open relationship, free to date anyone, bed anyone, no commitments. They've had enough with possessive partners and jealous exes.

_In other words, friends with benefits._

But clearly, with the way this conversation is dangerously leading in to, Karin, Sasuke decided, is putting her toes out of the line they drew when they started this relationship 2 years ago.

He felt his annoyance diminish a little, as he looked down at the woman before him. She was indeed a delectable sight. She was also intelligent, cunning and direct, all of which made her a thoroughly enjoyable partner in and out of bed. Sasuke knew she was not a hopeless romantic to nurture any secret hopes of a marriage offer from him, and she was too independent to have any real desire to tie herself to someone for life – traits that further solidified their relationship. Or so he had thought.

"So now you want me to confirm or deny that I will run to Kin and ask for her hand in marriage?" he asked quietly.

Karin responded with a warm, alluring smile that usually made his body go wild. "Bingo."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and answered coolly. "What if it's true?"

Karin rose to her feet, blanket still clutched to her chest. "Then Sasuke, as your business associate, I would say that you are making a great mistake. A no-no." She wiggled her forefinger in front of his face as if she's talking to a two year old.

"And why is that?" He drawled sarcastically.

She chuckled softly, and cupped his handsome face with her soft hands. "Based from your stories, she's your childhood friend and you even mentioned that you only treat her as a younger sister. You have fondness for her, yes; it's true, but not a great love nor even a great passion." _Like ours,_ she mentally added. "All she has to offer you is her beauty, her bloodlines and the prospect of an heir. She might not match your strength, or your intelligence, and although she may care for you, she will never understand you. Kin, an inexperienced, spoiled and pampered brat that she is, will just bore you in bed and annoy you when out of it." Karin lifted an elegant brow, daring him to counter what she considered a perfect and accurate deduction of Sasuke and Kin's impending relationship.

"Thank you, Karin. I must count myself fortunate that you take such interest in my personal life that you even went out of your way to share your advices on how I ought to live it. Wow, I mean, you perfectly foretold my future there. Are you into palmistry or in those cosmic shits now?" Sasuke replied in deliberate sarcasm.

The stinging reply caused her fingers to tremble a little, and her smile to falter. "There, you see? Your grim sense of humor, those sarcastic replies, that acerbic tone of yours, will just make Kin completely crushed or dreadfully offended."

Sasuke regarded her with a raised eyebrow, before inclining his head in a mockery of a bow. "I apologize, Madame." He moved his face away from her grasp. Karin opened her soft lips, as if to say something more, but Sasuke quickly pressed a farewell kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke… I have to confess something…"

His hand suspended in mid-air, which was about to grab the knob to open the door. He faced Karin, his expression unreadable.

"No confessions." Sasuke reminded her. "We agreed from the beginning. No confessions, no accusations, no promises. That's the way we both wanted it."

Karin's crimson orbs stared at him, a plethora of emotions reflected in those eyes Sasuke dared not to interpret. With an impatient sigh, he turned the handle and opened the door. "Call me if you need anything." With that, he was gone.

Silent tears dropped on soft hands that clutch the crumpled linens that lay on her knees.

_I'm starting to fall for you…_

* * *

Outside, a wet gray fog blanketed the night, marred by the faint eerie glows of lamplights along the street. Sasuke took his keys from his coat pocket and pressed the remote control to unlock his car. 

_What the hell is she thinking? _Sasuke's mind reeled, as he drove through the quiet and empty streets of Konoha.

Interpreting Karin's gestures and her genial and loving smiles she thought he didn't notice sent warning flags to Sasuke.

_God, don't tell me she's falling in love with me._ He groaned as he increased his speed, wanting to get home as fast as possible. He wanted to douse himself with brandy to nurse his throbbing head. Shikamaru once warned him about how dangerous it is to be threading on such perilous waters.

_Heh. Maybe I could ask Shikamaru to dish out 200 ways to escape this dilemma. Or duck the particular commitment trap Karin is planning to hurl at me._

He clutched the ignition and stepped on the gas. His car's running 120 now, which warrants him a speeding ticket if there's any police lurking around the corner. However, a ticket and a police car trailing after him are the last two things on Sasuke's problem-addled mind. He turned sharply to the left when he came across an intersection and continued driving.

_I am uncharacteristically losing my cool now. Relax, Sasuke. Take a deep breath. _

Just as he was finally beginning to push his mind to focus, his cell phone suddenly hummed, announcing a call.

A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at his cell perched on the phone cradle he had the garage installed. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as his gaze drifted to the caller id –

_Call me if you need anything. _

_Karin._

"GODDAMNIT!" He bellowed, slamming his fist into the steering wheel, unmindful that at the same time the door of a pub flung open, splashing light into the cold, empty street. A dark figure staggered out of the pub, zigzagged towards the curb and regurgitated a night's worth of booze before materializing in front of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and jammed his foot hard on the breaks, but it all came too late.

* * *

When it rains, it definitely pours. 

Sasuke always considered that idiom really stupid until now.

Leaning heavily against the window of the private hospital suite he got for the unfortunate figure he accidentally hit last night, Sasuke listened in silence as the man who introduced himself as Jiraiya, the guy's guardian informed him about his current condition.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" he whispered.

An assortment of tubes connected the unconscious figure to a variety of complex contraptions, many of which are unknown to Sasuke, but served its purpose of sustaining Naruto's life and ensuring he stays in the world of the living.

"Accidents happen. Mishaps are mishaps, and that's why we call them that." Jiraiya's gaze landed towards Naruto's sleeping form.

"I'd hardly call running a man down and rendering him in a coma a 'mishap'." Sasuke retorted, with such disdain directed at himself, not at Jiraiya.

"Don't blame yourself. I am thankful enough you didn't run away from your responsibility of at least rushing him to the hospital."

Sasuke ran an impatient hand on his hair, a gesture he always did when stressed or pressured. "Surely, Naruto must have a family somewhere – someone to whom I could explain personally about the accident?" He asked, before burying his face to his sweaty palms. He thought the number on speed dial one saved in Naruto's cellphone was his dad, or some relative really close to him.

Jiraiya merely shook his head, distracted by the realization that Naruto needs to meet someone important in the following days to come. How could he explain to her…?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's gruff voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before answering his question. "Naruto had no close living relatives. His parents died on an airplane crash when he was three."

"I see." He loosened his tie and pinched the bridge of his nose, in attempt to lessen the pain of his throbbing head. "Has he always been like that?" he turned to Jiraiya, who was casually leaning on his chair, apparently losing to sleep. He cracked one eye open.

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean." he replied, too tired to explain.

"Getting wasted?" he snorted. "No. Damn boy is just commemorating the end of his bachelorhood. He's getting married in two months time." Jiraiya rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake. "He must've gone way overboard last night." A sad smile made its way on the creases of his mouth. "And now, it's my responsibility to tell his fiancée what happened to him, because by the looks of it, he's not going to wake up anytime soon."

To Sasuke's dismay, a fresh wave of guilt washed over him, but he nodded, and his voice became brisk and purposeful. "What's her name and when is she scheduled to arrive?"

* * *

"Sakura, you can't do this to me!" Hinata cried, her pale fingers clutching a piece of paper that Sakura left at her bedside. She straightened the crumpled paper again, re-reading the note (which was obviously written in haste) a couple of times whilst fervently wishing she's just losing her mind. Or hey eyesight just deteriorating.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm sorry to put you in such trouble, but I can't be with this Uzumaki Naruto father wants me to marry. I still wanted to do a lot of things. Hopefully you'll understand what I'm going through right now. I'll be away for a while, don't worry, I won't do something stupid. I'll call you from time to time._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

"This is a nightmare!" Hinata cried, pacing back and forth in their hotel room. No time to admire the grandness of the suite Sakura's father reserved for the duration of their stay in Konoha. Her mind is now working double-time trying to think of an excuse to tell Sakura's fiancée and father without putting her job in danger.

It didn't help that a chambermaid who'd come to tell her for the second time that a "gentleman" was waiting for her in the lobby – a gentleman she naturally assumed to be Naruto Uzumaki.

"T-tell him to w-wait. Tell him I _died_. No, tell him we're unwell! She shoved the door closed, shot the bolt, engaged the latch before pressing her back to the panel and slowly sliding down to her feet.

Her long indigo hair splashed all over her face, not bothering to tuck it back behind her ears. "This is a nightmare." She closed her eyes, repeating the sentence as if it was a mantra. "When I wake up in the morning, it will all be over."

* * *

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The waiting game

**TWIST OF FATE**

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Kishimoto, inspiration from Judith McNaught.

**AN** – Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews, the faves, and constructive criticisms.  I will try my best to keep this story as riveting as possible! Special thanks to inconstant heart for the reminder – hehe, I have to admit that tense consistency has always been a problem. :P I'm now working on it; hopefully I'll commit less on this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, to the peeps who added this story to their faves and story alerts and all SasuHina fans. Hehe enjoy!

Anyway, without further ado, here goes the second chapter!

Ah yeah, the conversation inside /// is a flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The waiting game.**

_

* * *

_

_It didn't help that a chambermaid who'd come to tell her for the second time that a "gentleman" was waiting for her in the lobby – a gentleman she naturally assumed to be Naruto Uzumaki._

"_T-tell him to w-wait. Tell him I died. No, tell him we're unwell! She shoved the door closed, shot the bolt, engaged the latch before pressing her back to the panel and slowly sliding down to her feet._

_Her long indigo hair splashed all over her face, not bothering to tuck it back behind her ears. "This is a nightmare." She closed her eyes, repeating the sentence as if it was a mantra. "When I wake up in the morning, it will all be over."_

* * *

Hinata shook her head so vigorously that it almost set the ribbon she used to tie her long indigo hair to slide off. 

_It's not a dream.._

As she stared blindly outside the window, Hinata wished very passionately that she was back in Kumo, sitting across her younger sister in the tiny little two-room apartment they shared, enjoying a nice cup of tepid jasmine tea, and looking forward to an entire lifetime of tepid jasmine tea and tedium.

_No time for wishful thinking.._

With trembling hands, she began scrolling the long list of numbers stored in her cell phone. She could've just tried the speed dial feature of the blasted device she's slowly developing an aversion to, but all sense of rationality seems to have escaped her head when Sakura took off while she was sleeping.

She lifted her thumb from scrolling when she reached Sakura's number. With a silent prayer, she pressed the 'call' button.

_The subscriber cannot be reached._

Blast it.

Hinata, refusing to give up, tried again.

_The subscriber cannot be reached._

And again.

_The subscriber cannot be reached._

* * *

Konoha Park Oriental Hotel is famed for its palatial grounds, well-tended gardens that are said to be comparable to that of Japan's Imperial palace and the distinctive pinnacle tower - its sloping edge of spires artistically accented with intricate patterns of leaves and flowers.

The symbolic leaf which serves as Konoha's icon, carved from a polished malachite gemstone, is about to be hauled up towards the pitched roof of the tower. Apparently, the huge iconic leaf is set to be installed to decoratively emphasize the apex of the famous edifice.

Konoha Park Oriental, according to Jiraiya, is the hotel where she is billeted.

As if on cue, a flashback occurred in Sasuke's mind as he stepped inside the threshold of the extravagant hotel frequented only by the rich and influential, to meet Haruno Sakura.

* * *

To Sasuke's dismay, a fresh wave of guilt washed over him, but he nodded, and his voice became brisk and purposeful. "What's her name and when is she scheduled to arrive?"

Jiraiya shot him a questioning look as his hands rummage through the pockets of his coat. His system needs its daily dose of nicotine fix. A disappointed grunt followed when he failed to find any, realizing that he must've forgotten to bring an extra pack in his haste to reach Naruto in time.

"Why'd you ask?" Jiraiya replied, slightly suspicious of his intentions.

Sasuke raised an elegant hand to his eyes, a move to shield his tired eyes from the damn-too-bright hospital fluorescent lights. And besides, he didn't have any decent sleep for the past 24 hours – the gravity of the situation, a guilty conscience which he thought he didn't have, his problem with Karin, oh what he would give to surrender his weary self to the comforts of his own bed and the rejuvenating promises of deep sleep.

The older man purposely cleared his throat to catch Sasuke's attention – who looked as though he was drowning in his own pool of thoughts.

"Why?"

"I want to meet her." He said simply, his body moving to recline on the soft couch just across Naruto's bed.

The older man chuckled. "Which begs another question, why?"

Sasuke, now slowly yielding to the strong pull of unconsciousness, still managed to reply.

"I'm going to do you a favor, old man." He shifted to a more comfortable position before continuing. "She's his girlfriend and I ought to give her an explanation and an apology for what happened. As much as I hate to involve myself further, I believe this is the only way to ease myself of guilt that is plaguing my mind right now."

Jiraiya regarded him with a raised brow, head inclined to a fraction as if contemplating his proposal before rewarding him with a thankful smile.

"You're not as coldhearted and as ruthless as they portray you to be, Uchiha." he laughed.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "So I've been told." he drawled sarcastically. "Why don't you just tell me something about the girl and let's get this over and done with it?"

"Tut-tut!" Jiraiya made an annoying dental click before responding. "Aren't we impatient today, hmm?" stroking his cheek, he continued. "Let's see, her name's Haruno Sakura. I believe she's from Kumo and if my memory serves me right, she'll be arriving in Konoha Wednesday noon, next week."

Jiraiya was rewarded for the information with a slight nod of approval accompanied by another rapid fire question. "Anything else? Every detail could be helpful when I deal with her."

The older guy looked taken aback, and then assumed an air that would be best described as perverted. "I would appreciate it if you'd be more specific. Stuff like what? Vital stats? Favorite position? What she wears in bed…?" he wiggled his brows suggestively.

…And earned a sharp glare for his pathetic attempt to jest.

"Take it easy!" He grinned, both hands raised in mock-surrender. "That's all I know. I haven't even seen her, but I recall Naruto telling me that she's a pretty little thing. Comparable to Aphrodite even." He sighed, eyeing the unconscious Naruto with a pensive look. "However, I do hope that Sakura is as enthusiastic as he is with the whole 'arranged marriage' idea."

Sasuke suddenly lost the desire to sleep as he bolted to a sitting position on the couch. "Arranged marriage, you say?"

_Great. There's a slim chance that his fiancée is not really romantically inclined towards Naruto, and therefore much easier to subdue._

* * *

Nobody, in their sane mind, would make an Uchiha wait.

Sasuke never realized that he too, was susceptible to mercurial changes of mood when the concierge informed him for the second time that Haruno Sakura is indisposed.

He glared at the concierge, who visibly shivered under his intense gaze.

"Listen, I've been waiting here for God knows how long. I refuse to accept any more excuses from that woman and my patience is growing thin. Tell her to come down or else I'll go up there… whether she likes it or not." Sasuke's expression hardened, at the same time his voice became chillingly soft, laced with threats.

The concierge swallowed and nodded. "Certainly, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke turned from the concierge desk and settled on one of the comfortable velvet couches to endure what he assumed to be another hour's worth of waiting. A scowl marred his fine features as he mentally berated himself for stupidly volunteering to meet Uzumaki's girlfriend when it's clearly established that it was not his obligation, and Jiraiya did not force him to do it in the first place.

_Well, her evident reluctance to come down just proves she doesn't want to meet Uzumaki. _Sasuke thought, slightly relieved and confident that the girl will not resort to hysterics once he drop the bomb – that Uzumaki is ran over by a car, in a coma, and he is inadvertently responsible for the fact that she doesn't have her fiancé to come and greet her right now.

* * *

She was just about to leave the hotel to search around the city when the phone rang. Left with no other choice, Hinata lifted the handset, praying that the caller is not Sakura's father. Relief, although it was short-lived, flooded her face when the urgent voice of the concierge greeted her.

After answering the badgering phone call from the concierge, Hinata heaved a sigh of defeat. Time to concede to the inevitable.

"This guy will be furious once I dropped the bomb." She murmured as she tied her long indigo locks before capping her head with an unflattering hat. "That his fiancée escaped, and I don't have any idea where she is right now, and I am responsible for not keeping a strict eye on my boss. There's nothing to do but go out there and tell him that. And then search."

_That is, if I don't land in prison first._ She added grimly.

Hinata stepped inside the elevator, contemplating her fate. Her physical and emotional stamina had suffered due to unabated tension and stress, compounded by Sakura's disappearance, and followed by such a fearful mission of meeting Naruto, and inform him that she manage to let Sakura escape.

"Just where are you Sakura?" she smacked her forehead on the cool glass panel of the elevator. A soft 'ding' emanated from somewhere, a sound that signaled Hinata that the elevator already reached the ground floor. Mustering all her strength, she smoothed her cap and exhaled, and stepped out of the elevator to meet Sakura's fiancé and her impending doom.

* * *

A mass of pink hair flew from her soft hands, danced gracefully in mid-air and landed in the tumble of waves that softly kissed her toes.

Sighing softly to herself, she contemplated the consequences of her actions, and at the same time trying to ignore the voice that speak volumes of remorse for leaving Hinata (to face the wrath of her father, or her fiancé which she is supposed to meet) alone. She was her assistant, her friend, and a savior all rolled into one. Yet she repaid all her kindness by abandoning her.

_But there was no other choice._

Sakura sheathed the scissor which she unrepentantly used to cut her shiny pink tresses. She cannot jeopardize her newly-found freedom by deliberately prancing into any of the hair salons she passed by in the modern streets of Konoha to have her hair cut – her father's hired investigators are frighteningly resourceful when it comes to locating her. Countless of times she tried to run away, only to be found in a couple of hours. Numerous trials and failures piled up and added to her book, till she admitted it was futile that her mind grew tired of plotting.

_One last attempt_, thought she, when her father decided to send her off to Konoha with her assistant – _now's the chance!_

With an unwavering resolve to prove to her father that she can live independently, and at the same time, to make him see that setting her up in a stupid tradition of arranged marriage that he so fondly embrace is a big mistake, Sakura left Hinata in their stately Konoha hotel suite to hide in the far-flung shores of Kirigakure.

Her mobile phone, stored somewhere in the deepest recesses of her bag lay forgotten. Sakura decided to switch it on only when she needs to contact Hinata. Undoubtedly, Sakura thought, Hinata is now making a barrage of hurried phone calls to everyone, including her father, to let him know that she's gone.

_Or maybe trying to contact me first. _She thought guiltily as she stood up and brushed the sands that clung to her skirt, before walking away.

* * *

Sorry, no SasuHina interaction yet! This chapter is meant to fill up the gaps in Sasuke's and Jiraiya's conversation, more into Hinata's predicament, and a glimpse of Sakura.

But… because I love you guys, just there's a sneak peek for the next chapter!

**CHAPTER 3 SNEAK PEEK** (A long sneak peek to showcase SasuHina interaction to make up for the lag in updates! Hehe)

And then she saw a tall, pale man standing outside, looking at something - she knew in an instant that it was HIM. Despite the fact that he was wearing an impeccably tailored suit and his eyes were protected by shades which undoubtedly cost astronomical, there wasn't a gleaming necklace, golden seal or massive rocks in sight, _(She pictured Naruto to be showcasing all these things just to impress Sakura, like all her 'devotees' back in Kumo are so fond of doing) _everything about him still set him apart and stamped him indelibly as 'privileged'.

She quickened the pace, the soft grass muffling her tentative steps.

So, that's what he's looking at. Hinata thought as her eyes wandered towards the huge gemstone that was crafted into a leaf, currently suspended halfway down the tower and supported by thick rope attached to a pulley. She remembered Sakura admiring it yesterday…

_Sakura. _

She felt a lump in her throat, but quickly berated herself. This is not a good time to cry.

Hinata was five steps away from the brooding figure when he slowly turned around. She literally shivered under his gaze and considered retreating – what was playing behind those dark glasses, she wasn't sure. But she doesn't need a genius to tell that he was not pleased.

Unruly raven hair framed his face, his bangs falling artlessly on his smooth cheeks. His square jaw was set with a cool purpose, and confidence was emanating from every inch of his broad-shouldered frame, right down to the tips of his shiny leather shoes. He was already frowning when he was watching her approach, and Hinata's fear promptly escalated to panic.

She was secretly counting on her own ability to calm and cajole the affronted fiancé into seeing reason, but the man whose dark brows were drawn together in a scowl of grim displeasure looked about as malleable as granite.

Hinata bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. _He was probably wondering where the hell his fiancée is, and why me, Hinata Hyuuga, not Sakura Haruno, is standing here before him?_

He folded his arms on his chest. _And yes, he's clearly annoyed. _Hinata mentally added.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't annoyed, he was stunned. He'd expected Sakura Haruno to be a giddy, 20 or 21-year old with bouncing curls and rosy cheeks, decked out in lace, ruffles and trendy clothes.

Standing before him, was a composed, pale young woman with high cheekbones and glassy, extraordinarily large, light eyes that were set off gracefully by russet brows and a luminous fringe of long lashes. He couldn't figure out if her hair was black, with a tint of indigo or indigo with a tint of black, as it was pulled back into a bun and concealed by a tattered hat. Instead of ruffles, she was wearing jeans and a sensible, yet unattractive, white button down and his first thought as he held out his hand to shake hers was that Naruto Uzumaki must have been either mad or blind to describe her as "pretty little thing, comparable to Aphrodite even.".

Sasuke can read expressions, and he can read them well. Despite her outward composure, she looked completely tense, frightened, as if she already sensed that something was terribly wrong. And so, Sasuke changed his mind in sugarcoating everything and decided that the best course for both of them is the direct one.

"Haruno-san," he said after quickly introducing himself – he wasn't sure if she caught his name for she was momentarily distracted by that damn leaf that is now swinging dangerously halfway down the tower. They should pull that up now; the thick rope looked flimsy and might not be able to handle the heavy sculpture much longer.

"Uzumaki-san, ano…" Hinata began, keeping her voice as calm as possible even though her insides were clammy.

_Uzumaki? _Sasuke was peeved, but pushed it away. Now is not the time to get ticked off over something so trivial such as this.

"Haruno-san." His voice was steely, conveying a strong message that she should shut up and listen. "I'm afraid there's been an accident." Guilt tore him as he added tightly, "Naruto Uzumaki got into an accident and is now in a coma."

For a moment, she simply stared at him in shocked incomprehension. "Kami, in a coma? He isn't here? _What _are you?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. _And I certainly do not appreciate to be called a what._

But then, weighing the gravity of the situation, he decided to push it away again. His gaze went back to observing the affronted fiancée. He had expected her to dissolve into tears at the very least. He had not expected her to withdraw her cold hand from his and say in a dazed voice, "How…sad."

She turned her white eyes on him. "Excuse me, but I will need to find Sakura first. Ano, would it be okay if we talk later? This is urgent." She turned and took several steps away from him, towards the direction of the tower.

_Sakura? That's her. Why does she need to find 'herself?' _Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Naruto and Sakura fit perfectly together. (No offense, Naruto and Sakura fans!)

His job is done, and he doesn't have any intention of talking to her later, or whenever. As a last minute decision, he called out to her, just to give the name of the hospital and Naruto's room number.

"Haruno-san-!" he called, but his voice drowned out by an alarmed shout from above the tower, as one of the ropes attached to a winch that supported the leaf sculpture snapped:

"STEP ASIDE! LOOK OUT!"

Sasuke saw the danger and lunged for her, but he wasn't in time. The rest of the ropes plucked itself from the winch, which sent the sculpture to forcefully swing wide, striking her in the back of the head and sending her flying onto the ground on her face. Already shouting to the hotel staff and several workers up the tower who witnessed the scene, gaping in shock, Sasuke crouched down and turn her over in his arms. Freed from the confines of her tattered hat and hair tie, her long indigo hair splayed across her face. Her head fell back limply and blood began to run from the huge lump at the back of her scalp.

* * *

THERE! Haha, I hope you guys will forgive me! Gyah.. I basically included most of chapter 3, here. I'm still writing on some parts of it though. But yeah, that's what will happen on their first meeting.


	3. 3: Out of the frying pan, into the fire

TWIST OF FATE

**AN**:

Sorry guys. The /// which is supposed to signify the flashback on the previous chapter was missing – formatting messed it up. --;

**Disclaimer**: Characters from Kishimoto. Inspiration from Judith McNaught.

* * *

Chapter 3: Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

_"Just where are you Sakura?" she smacked her forehead on the cool glass panel of the elevator. A soft 'ding' emanated from somewhere, a sound that signaled Hinata that the elevator already reached the ground floor. Mustering all her strength, she smoothed her cap and exhaled, and stepped out of the elevator to meet Sakura's fiancé and her impending doom._

* * *

Something vibrated inside his coat pocket that effectively pulled him from his thoughts. He took the phone absentmindedly, not bothering to flick a glance at the caller ID.

"Sasuke." Karin trilled the moment he flipped the phone open and grunted.

His lips issued an automatic reply. "Not now, Karin. I'm tired."

He heard a muttering of expletives and a clashing sound of what he assumed to be a hardbound book coming in contact with a wall. "You're always making up excuses."

Not in the mood for a verbal brawl, Sasuke replied in a bored tone. "Cut to the chase will you? What do you want?"

"You're avoiding me, lover boy. What's the matter?"

_You're fucking ruining our setup, and you're fucking stepping out of the line, that's what!_

"Stop being delusional Karin. I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy."

Karin snorted on the other line. "Right, Sasuke. That explains your flight behavior kicking into overdrive at the mere mention of my name, whenever I appear in the same room, during meetings –" she huffed and continued. "Honestly darling, are you going to file a restraining order on me now? Or was it just a 'mere coincidence', as you often put it?"

"Look, I-"

Karin cut him off rudely before he could continue. "Come over here and see the sarcasm in my eyes. What the fuck is wrong with you, Sasuke?"

He itched to click the end-call button.

"You're doing a great job pissing me off, Karin." Sasuke snapped, having just about enough. "If you don't mind me ending this call prematurely, continue harping. Be my guest."

The effect was instant. Karin didn't say anything though her frequent sighs were audible.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can talk, but not today." He regretted shouting at her but he doesn't have the time to listen to Karin's whining.

Karin didn't even dignify his apology with an answer. He heard a small 'click', conveying that his caller, obviously upset, had already dropped the line.

_Why that b-!_

Sasuke swore under his breath and glared at the girl sitting across him who was boldly batting her fake eyelashes. With angry strides, he crossed the distance between the couch and the concierge's desk like a bull.

"If ever 'princess' Sakura would be so kind to step down from her pedestal and grace me with her presence, tell her I'll be outside." Sasuke growled at the poor man cowering on his seat.

* * *

Just as Sasuke left, Hinata quietly appeared from the corner and walked towards the reception desk. Schooling her features to a calm and collected demeanor, he greeted a visibly shaking concierge, a far cry from the haughty man behind the imposing desk that ordered bellhops and chambermaids with such ferocity he reminded Hinata of Roman Emperors.

She cleared her throat to call his attention. "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno's a-assistant-"

"Thank God you're here! I was just about to ring you again. He's outside." He waved an imperious hand at a passing bellhop, who immediately walked over. "You may follow him, Miss Hyuuga. Also, please send my greetings to Miss Haruno."

Unsure how to respond, Hinata just nodded and followed the bellhop who was already ushering her towards the staircase that leads to the hotel grounds.

Trailing after the bellhop in fogged consciousness, she was silently praying to Kami, to her guardian angel, to anyone up there who would care to listen, for a divine intervention, a distraction, or even a miracle to happen.

_I hope he understands. I hope he won't send me to jail. I hope he'd not tell Mr. Haruno that Sakura's missing! I hope he'd help me find her!_

She was distracted from her musings when the bellhop stopped and opened the door for her. She murmured her thanks and trod outside.

She had a preconceived notion that the man he is about to meet is a thin, pale, over bred pompous male, having been exposed to a couple of Sakura's 'fanboys' back in Kumo. She'd have enough practice dealing with those types, and the thought lifted her mood a little.

The bellhop cleared his throat to get her attention, and then pointed towards the direction of the tower. She bowed her head in gratitude and willed her feet to walk.

One by one, she passed the trees and the shrubbery that obscured her view of him.

And then she saw a tall, pale man standing stiffly, looking at something - she knew in an instant that it was HIM. Despite the fact that he was wearing an impeccably tailored suit and his eyes were protected by shades which undoubtedly cost astronomical, there wasn't a gleaming necklace, golden seal or massive rocks in sight, _(She pictured Naruto to be showcasing all these things just to impress Sakura, like all her 'devotees' back in Kumo are so fond of doing) _everything about him still set him apart and stamped him indelibly as 'privileged'.

She quickened the pace, the soft grass muffling her tentative steps.

So, that's what he's looking at. Hinata thought as her eyes wandered towards the huge gemstone that was crafted into a leaf, currently suspended halfway down the tower and supported by thick rope attached to a pulley. She remembered Sakura admiring it yesterday…

_Sakura. _

She felt a lump in her throat, but quickly berated herself. This is not a good time to cry.

Hinata was five steps away from the brooding figure when he slowly turned around. She literally shivered under his gaze and considered retreating – what was playing behind those dark glasses, she wasn't sure. But she doesn't need a genius to tell that he was not pleased.

Unruly raven hair framed his face, his bangs falling artlessly on his smooth cheeks. His square jaw was set with a cool purpose, and confidence was emanating from every inch of his broad-shouldered frame, right down to the tips of his shiny leather shoes. He was already frowning when he was watching her approach, and Hinata's fear promptly escalated to panic.

She was secretly counting on her own ability to calm and cajole the affronted fiancé into seeing reason, but the man whose dark brows were drawn together in a scowl of grim displeasure looked about as malleable as granite.

Hinata bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. _He was probably wondering where the hell his fiancée is, and why me, Hinata Hyuuga, not Sakura Haruno, is standing here before him?_

He folded his arms on his chest. _And yes, he's clearly annoyed. _Hinata mentally added.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't annoyed, he was stunned. He'd expected Sakura Haruno to be a giddy, 20 or 21-year old with bouncing curls and rosy cheeks, decked out in lace, ruffles and trendy clothes.

Standing before him, was a composed, pale young woman with high cheekbones and glassy, extraordinarily large, light eyes that were set off gracefully by russet brows and a luminous fringe of long lashes. He couldn't figure out if her hair was black, with a tint of indigo or indigo with a tint of black, as it was pulled back into a bun and concealed by a tattered hat. Instead of ruffles, she was wearing jeans and a sensible, yet unattractive, white button down and his first thought as he held out his hand to shake hers was that Naruto Uzumaki must have been either mad or blind to describe her as "pretty little thing, comparable to Aphrodite even,".

Sasuke can read expressions, and he can read them well. Despite her outward composure, she looked completely tense, frightened, as if she already sensed that something was terribly wrong. And so, Sasuke changed his mind in sugarcoating everything and decided that the best course for both of them is the direct one.

"Haruno-san," he said after quickly introducing himself – he wasn't sure if she caught his name for she was momentarily distracted by that damn leaf that is now swinging dangerously halfway down the tower. They should pull that up now; the thick rope looked flimsy and might not be able to handle the heavy sculpture much longer.

"Uzumaki-san, ano… I'm so-" Hinata began, keeping her voice as calm as possible even though her insides were clammy.

_Uzumaki? _Sasuke was peeved, but pushed it away. Now is not the time to get ticked off over something so trivial such as this.

"Haruno-san." His voice was steely, conveying a strong message that she should shut up and listen. "I'm afraid there's been an accident." Guilt tore him as he added tightly, "Naruto Uzumaki got into an accident and is now in a coma."

For a moment, she simply stared at him in shocked incomprehension. "Kami, in a coma? He isn't here? _What _are you?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. _And I certainly do not appreciate to be called a what._

But then, weighing the gravity of the situation, he decided to push it away again. His gaze went back to observing the affronted fiancée. He had expected her to dissolve into tears at the very least. He had not expected her to withdraw her cold hand from his and say in a dazed voice, "How…sad."

She turned her white eyes on him. "Excuse me, but I will need to find Sakura first. Ano, would it be okay if we talk later? This is urgent." She turned and took several steps away from him, towards the direction of the tower.

_Sakura? That's her. Why does she need to find 'herself?' _Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Naruto and Sakura fit perfectly together. (No offense, Naruto and Sakura fans!)

His job is done, and he doesn't have any intention of talking to her later, or whenever. As a last minute decision, he called out to her, just to give the name of the hospital and Naruto's room number.

"Haruno-san-!" he called, but his voice drowned out by an alarmed shout from above the tower, as one of the ropes attached to a winch that supported the leaf sculpture snapped:

"STEP ASIDE! LOOK OUT!"

Sasuke saw the danger and lunged for her, but he wasn't in time. The rest of the ropes plucked itself from the winch, which sent the sculpture to forcefully swing wide, striking her in the back of the head and sending her flying onto the ground on her face. Already shouting to the hotel staff and several workers up the tower who witnessed the scene, gaping in shock, Sasuke crouched down and turn her over in his arms. Freed from the confines of her tattered hat and hair tie, her long indigo hair splayed across her face. Her head fell back limply and blood began to run from the huge lump at the back of her scalp.

* * *

"How is our patient today?" Dr. Kabuto Yakushi asked as the maid ushered him into Sasuke's study. Despite Dr. Yakushi's brisk tone, he felt as pessimistic about her chances of recovery as Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, his elbows propped on his knees, face confined in his hands.

"No change." Sasuke said, rubbing his hands over his face before he looked up. "She's still as death. The nurse I hired for her are under orders to keep talking to her as you suggested. I even tried a few minutes ago, but she didn't respond. Hell, it's been a week!" He exclaimed as frustration edged his voice. "Can't you do something?"

Kabuto resisted the urge to tell Sasuke to get some rest, because he knew it would be futile. Instead, he said:

"She's in God's hands, not mine. However, I'll go up and look in on her. If you'll excuse me…"

"Damned lot of good that's going to do." Sasuke fired at his retreating back.

Ignoring his sarcastic outburst, Kabuto walked up the stairs and turned right at the top. When he returned to the study several minutes later, he found Sasuke sitting as he had been before, but Kabuto's expression had brightened considerably.

"Evidently," he said briskly, "my visit did some good. Or perhaps she simply liked my voice better than you or the nurse."

Sasuke's head jerked up. "She's conscious?"

Kabuto nodded in reply. "She's resting now, but she came around and was even able to speak a few words to me. Yesterday I doubted her chances, but now I think she may pull through."

Now that he announced all that he has to say on the subject, Kabuto looked at the deeply etched lines of fatigue and strain on Sasuke's face.

"Get some rest Sasuke. You look like the very devil." he said with the blunt familiarity of a longtime friend. "I was going to suggest that we go up and check on her but the sight of you might frighten her into relapse if you don't have some sleep and a shave first."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He mock-laughed, but was relieved that Uzumaki's fiancée is already awake. All that's left to do is to talk to her, have his chauffeur take her to the hospital where Naruto is confined and everything will be back to normal.

"I don't need any sleep," Sasuke added. He walked over to his desk to pick up the brandy bottle. He pulled out the stopper and poured the brandy into two glasses – he held one out to his friend. Slightly lifting his own glass in a gesture of a toast, he said, "To your skill bringing about her recovery."

"It wasn't my skill; it was more like a miracle." Kabuto said, hesitating to drink the toast.

Sasuke shrugged. "To miraculous recoveries then." He raised his glass to his lips, but stopped when he saw Kabuto shake his head.

"I didn't say she recovered, Sasuke. I said she's conscious and was able to speak."

Sasuke caught the hesitation in his voice. His piercing onyx eyes narrowed sharply on Kabuto's face, demanding an explanation.

With a reluctant sigh, the doctor surrendered to the demand. "I was hoping to tell you this after you'd had some rest, but the fact is that even if she pulls through physically, there's still a problem. A complication. Of course, it may be very temporary. Then again, it might not."

"Stop talking in riddles, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She has no memory, Sasuke."

"She what?" he demanded, gripping the glass tightly.

"She doesn't remember anything that took place before she opened her eyes in her room upstairs. She doesn't know who she is, or why she's in Konoha. She couldn't even tell me her own name."

Kabuto's revelation was enough to send Sasuke to a self-induced comatose.

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger. Dundundun!

Hinata's prayers were answered, but the outcome was catastrophic. Damn you fate! shakes fist at Mr. Fate XD

As you can see, Hinata mistakes Sasuke for 'Naruto', and Sasuke mistakes Hinata for 'Sakura'. This is starting to get complicated! What will happen next? XD

Watch out for the next chapter! Show me some love people! Drop a review! Hehehe! Seriously though, I would like to hear more what you guys think about the story. ) Are my descriptions very long-winding? Dialogues lame? Please let me know.

Chapter dedicated to the following:

**Angeloflight120**

**Dragonstar-dreamer**

**kenshinlover2002** – She's suffering from amnesia. Why is she not in the hospital like Naruto? Will be discussed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! )

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice** – Thanks for reading!

**inconstant heart**

**deception-M – **Yep, she's Sakura's assistant, more like the governess/chaperone-type. Thanks for reading! )

**DarkSmile**

**Melodramatic Writer** – I'm not familiar with the movie, but I'll go look it up. Thanks for reading! )

**luvmobako1 – **There ya go! ) thanks for reading!


End file.
